I Care about You
by courtneylovesTV
Summary: Daphne and Campbell have two very different disabilities.. She's Deaf he's paralyzed from the waist down but they have one thing In common they care about each other
1. Chapter 1

My name is daphne I became switched at birth 17 years ago and came home with the wrong mom . I am deaf you know the story is there really any need to explain my crazy life . after the switch I felt sorry for myself I was deaf no one understood me every guy I met I would give them my heart and then a few mounts later it would get broken again . I met this young handsome british guy and we fell In love . we both liked each other and carried on. A summer romance that was until we black mailed the cheating senator . And that was when I met Campbell I met him at my clinic community service . He saved me from getting a lecture from a mean doctor . I saw he was in a wheel chair but I didn't figure out why until he gave me a ride home . Besides being in a Wheel chair I found his lips were easy to read he talked really slow and I loved it . As I kept coming back to the clinic for work him and I began a sort of friendship hew would let me know when some one needed me . He became my friend and great helper .i knew us was In a skiing accident but nothing else more . Another person at Carlton slashed my tire so I had to ask for a ride again he didn't mind .

Daphne : so. Where do you. Live ...

Campbell : i have no idea

daphne : what seriously

Campbell : no. Just playing a. Little joke.

daphne : okay

campbell : I live with my brother and his son. He's. 3. My Mom. Was in denial over my accident and couldn't really care for me and. My parents. Split when I was 3 .

daphne : I know how you feel my ... dad left when I was 3

campbell : why did you pause in dad ..

daphne : I a nurse switched me at birth

campbell : oh yeah the whole KC children's hospital case the baby switch

daphne : yeah

Campbell : how are you .. Doing now

daphne : it's been rough I am not gonna lie

Campbell : I bet . It has

Campbell dropped me off at home . As he drove away I felt that it was nice that someone actually. Cared about how I was dealing with the switch . John saw me come In the guest house and he stopped me .

john ; that car has driven you home twice who is this guy not another one daphne come on

daphne : he works at the clinic he's nice his name is campbell he's In a wheel. Chair

John : whatever just stay away from him

daphne : well why don't you drive me home next time John

john : daphne .. forget it


	2. Chapter 2

My car kept getting slashed about every week I would have to have a new tire dad would pay for it no matter how much he wanted to send me to another school he still did pay . The bad part about that is I had to ride home with Campbell every night I paid for half the gas and he didn't seem to mind one bit but I still sort of felt bad . When Campbell would drive me home we would talk even when he was driving I could read the side of his lips because he talked so slow . He seemed to listen to me like when I would tell him about the switch, Dad No matter what he would listen . I found it great to finally find someone to listen to me and give me advice and not force me to use it . I began to think I was actually starting to Like Campbell as maybe a future boyfriend . The only thing stopping me was my work if I got involved with a worker my probation officer could place me in jail . So I thought I would ask my probation officer before even talking to Campbell again . So when I got home from work I asked my brother Toby to give me a ride down to see my Probation officer but at first he was hesitant but I told him I would explain it in the car .

Toby ; what are you doing

Daphne ; To make a long story short I like this guy

Toby ;oh crap... dang Daphne can't you stay away from boys

Daphne ; listen To me his name is Campbell he's a med student ... he's a wheel chair, He's really nice and listens to me , I like him

Toby ;so what does your Probation officer have to do with you having a crush with this Campbell guy

Daphne ;I want to make sure I don't get in trouble remember chef Jeff ... I want to ask my Probation officer if it's okay if I date him .. you know since he works at the clinic with me

Toby ;very wise ...

We take off to the probation officer's house he gave me his address if I got in trouble or wanted to ask him a question about anything . Since he was deaf he allowed me to come to his house . A few min later we pulled up to his house I asked Toby to wait in his car and then I rang the doorbell and waited for a few min then he answered I smiled and he saw me and just told me to come in I did come in . He allowed me to set on the couch . The look on his face looked like he regretted telling me I could come to his house I really didn't want to worry about that now he came into the room with a smug look on his face . He sat down on the Love seat to begin the conversation .

Officer ; What are you doing here Daphne

Daphne ;I came to ask sir .

Officer ;okay well ask...

Daphne ; well let me say that A few years ago I got in trouble for um liking and dating this guy I worked with I lost my job over it . And ..

Officer ;so basically you were a felon in that situation also

Daphne ;I don't know maybe I was you see I am starting to like this young man who works at the clinic and I wanted to know if I Would get in trouble if I where to date this co-worker

Officer ;well very wise of you to come ask me the question.. The answer to that would be Yes ... You can date him I really don't care what you do but whatever kissing , hugging that may occur must not happen inside the place of work . You can do whatever you want as long as you keep it outside of work

Daphne ; You said yes

Officer ;yes I did

Daphne ;I didn't get the other part

Officer ; as long as your Relationship is outside the clinic I don't have an issue just don't kiss or hug or anything of that nature until your outside the clinic are we clear

Daphne ;yes sir thank you

Officer ; You're welcome


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since I went to probation officer and asked him if I could date Campbell I had made up different reasons why he needed a ride home after 2 weeks of riding with him If I was him I would start questioning a person on why they were riding with me everyday but he didn't do that . Today after they let us out of the clinic I walked beside him like usual once he got in the car . I Wanted to begin the talking .

Daphne ;so what do you think of me riding with you know all the time

Campbell ; I don't really know I am nice guy wouldn't want you to walk home

Daphne ; well have you dated anybody

Campbell ; one girl ... she left after I had my accident

Daphne ;oh one girlfriend in your entire life

Campbell ;well 2 one in seventh grade it lasted for 3 days ... so.. didn't really count it Clover lasted ... for 2 years

Daphne ; excuse me Clover Habsburg

Campbell ; yeah her

Daphne ; she went to the school where I took cooking class she use to make fun of me

Campbell ;yeah sometimes but she didn't mean it

My heart sank how could such a sweet and loving and nice guy date such a sweet boy like Campbell . They don't even seem like they go together or could even become friends for that matter well look at Bay and Emmett I never expected them to fall in love but now they are riding out to do street art . I didn't talk after that I just set down trying to gather my thoughts on why he would such interest in Campbell . Maybe that's why she became mean to me maybe she didn't like disabled after she broke up with Campbell . I become put out my thoughts when the car stops I turn to look and see that we are in a gas station how does he pump gas in a wheel chair . He allowed me to get out of the car first so I did I helped him get his wheel chair together and he thanked me . Then I stood beside his car and Watch in amazement how he pumped gas . Sometimes I feel sorry for myself because I am deaf but Campbell doesn't feel sorry for himself at all . Once he pumps Gas he goes in and pays than wheels out.

Campbell ;you ready...

Daphne ; did you go to Buckner or use to...

Campbell ;yes I did go to Buckner for like a year I hated it there

Daphne ; Do you know Toby Kentish ...

Campbell ; a little but I remember this girl named Simone liking him writing his name in the Notebooks that stuff

Daphne ; Yeah that's my brother ...

Campbell ; Cool didn't have a sister...

Daphne ;yeah Bay ...

Campbell ; Simone and Bay use to hang out right

Daphne ;yeah but they don't

Campbell why ..

Daphne ; Simone cheated on Toby with Bay's Boyfriend Emmett ... it was after a basketball game ...

Campbell ;and You seem like you don't want to talk about that I am sorry

Daphne ;you remind me of Emmett you listen to me

Campbell ;they guy that cheated

Daphne ;Emmett was my best friend he fell deeply in love with Bay ...

Campbell ; ouch I bet that hurt

Daphne ; yeah I got mad for a while but they made each other so happy

Campbell ; that's a great friend

Campbell and I got in the car and drove home I wonder what the customers thought of two people carrying a 20 minute conversation outside a gas station . I really didn't care I became ready to get home I had gotten tired of having to tell the stories of my past and reliving the awful betrayal of Emmett to Bay . I still don't know what Emmett was thinking I really don't . When I got out of his car I waved goodbye and Became for the first time happy to see him drive off . Tonight was a walk through my past . As I walked up to the guest house I ran into Toby.

Daphne ;why are you here ...

Toby ; Your mom was sick mom made her some soup ... I

Daphne ; Campbell king does that name ring a bell

Toby ; a little oh yeah the guy who talked really slow ...

Daphne ;wait he talked slow before the accident

Toby ; what accident ?

Daphne ;he had a ski accident and that's what made him speech impaired ...

Toby ;well I have No but he talked really slow and walked wobbly that's all I Remember Daphne okay

Daphne ;cries ;he went to Buckner he remembers Simone liking you he dated clover ...

Toby ;seriously

Daphne ;yeah..

Toby seemed like me and didn't want to relive the drama for the night so we both went to our houses and settled in .


	4. Chapter 4

Campbell and I had been okay lately we weren't dating or anything we were just friends I guess you could say It was quite awkward because if you would have asked me a few weeks ago if I was interested in Campbell I would have told you yes for sure . It wasn't that I magically didn't like him or not see him as a person to date anymore it's just that from the news I received from Toby was that he talked and walked funny before the accident and Toby told me later that he wasn't at Buckner as long as he claimed to have been . One day when I was walking out of the Clinic he tugged at my purse and I turned around glad he didn't call me by my name knowing Campbell I figured he more than likely would have .

Campbell ;Hi you haven't talked to me lately

Daphne ;I am sorry I don't like lairs

Campbell ; I am sorry about what your brother said Daphne I was born with brain damage so I did talk this way before the accident I never actually Dated clover I knew her well because she was one of my bullies sorry I kind of wanted to impress you

Daphne ;Campbell No one needs to Impress me about anything I grew up in east river side for my first fifteen years of life I never even would have known about Buckner if it wasn't for my biological parents ... You don't need to impress Me and honestly I don't care about your health problems .. I mean it scares me and ... But I like You for Campbell

Campbell ; Good to know East River Side wow I never thought

Daphne ;yeah ... I know now you can't even tell it ...

Campbell ;Regina ... I met she raised you

Daphne ; Yeah ... she acts like she's been wealthy all her life

Campbell ;and You just liked your simple life in a little house

Daphne ;exactly ..

Campbell shined his big brown eyes and smiled geez if looks could kill me I would seriously die right now he is the most handsome looking guy I ever dated I think and the best part is he doesn't even realize it . I know the chances with Campbell being in a Wheel Chair and me being deaf aren't that good but I really don't care I want to get to know Campbell Bingman and learn even more about the great Young man I know he is . I am pushed out of my daydream of him By Campbell grabbing my hand he looks at me again and smiles He guides me towards his wheel chair and I slowly set down on his Lap and He giggles And I look into his eyes and Touch grab his hand then I Softly grab his face and softly kiss it and keep doing it ... And well Repeat ...Until Campbell suddenly stops and I look and In the corner of My eye I see Doctor Jackson and Jump out his wheel chair faster than Emmett signs his name ...

Doctor Jackson ; Uh what's going on here

Daphne ;um sorry Doctor Jackson I was just

Doctor Jackson ; well You can say it was a lot of things but it looked like Lolly gaggin to me

Campbell ;What we were just kissing

Doctor Jackson ; Campbell I mean kissing that's what the ederly folks call Kissing for a long period of time ..

Campbell ;why didn't you just say Making out ...

Daphne ;Campbell Shut it

Doctor Jackson ;this is your last warning ... You two can have a relationship But the PDA must be kept out of the Clinic understand

Daphne ; Yes I do

Campbell ;So your saying I can't kiss my girlfriend in this Clinic at all .. I saw your Wife come in here the other day and You two kissed

Doctor Jackson ;we have been married for 32 years that's quite different Campbell You and Daphne are just dating

Campbell ;I don't see a different were still In love ...

I told Doctor Jackson I would take care of it and he walked into his office . Seriously In love did he just say I was in love with him . I like Campbell But I wouldn't say I was in love with him . Geez we Just had our first kiss what part of that First kiss would send him the message that I am deeply in love with Him is he crazy . As Campbell goes into the Exam room I stop his wheel chair by pulling the Handles and he wheels himself around . He looks at my strange . Poor Campbell was in for a heartbreak if He thought we were in love .

Daphne ;you thing we are In love

Campbell ;Well you care about don't you ...

Daphne ;Yes I like you but I don't feel love for you Campbell Not yet anyway

Campbell ; You want to date me you must love me ...

Daphne ;Woah hold on No Campbell I like you very much I don't love you and I swear I would honestly tell you if I was

Campbell ;sorry

Daphne ; Well do you love me ...

Campbell ; I ... Feel like I am in love with you sometimes

Daphne ;That's just because you really like me I promise Campbell You don't love me

Campbell ;But what If I do ...

Daphne ; Then great but Know that I haven't quite gotten on the same Page with you yet

Campbell ;But Daphne ... I love you

Daphne ; cries ; No Don't say it we just kissed please .. No ... pretty please leave me alone

I walked to my car and wasn't stopped by Campbell I got in my car and drove home I tried to hold back the tears what Campbell was saying to me reminded me of the night Jeff and I broke up . He was telling me the exact same things I said to Jeff that I was in love with him when I barely knew him I seemed to be flashing back to night in the office of the Maize . I was Sad But I had to break it off with Campbell I just couldn't handle him being in love with me right now . The fact that I broke Campbell's heart was killing me so much inside but It was the right thing . I got back home to the guest house and I walked in and ran straight to my bed and cried . A few min later Regina came and patted me on the back ...

Daphne ;cries ;I ... Campbell and I aren't going to work on

Regina ;He's really sweet I liked him

Daphne ; Cries ; Campbell claims that he is in Love with me

Regina ; ouch ... Angelo told me the first time we made out in the parking lot that he loved me sweetie it doesn't mean .. it won't work out

Daphne ;cries ; how could he Be in love with Me

Regina ; how could he not Daphne You are smart , Wonderful , Beautiful why do you think I kept you to myself for the first 15 years of your life huh why ...

Daphne ;I know .. I know cries ; I don't love him back

Regina ; Don't feel bad it's okay sweet heart ..

A few min later Regina got up and claimed she heard the door bell she opened up the door bell and I wiped my eyes and Went to see who it was right there in the door way was Campbell how did he even manage to get up the steps. I looked at him and just bailed my eyes out I was so stupid .

Regina ;how did you get up here the patio door was locked ...

Campbell ;I scooted on the steps with my hands and bay carried my wheel chair ... up for me

Daphne ;Cries ;you aww you ...

Campbell ;I am sorry okay I promise ... I will get to know you a little better before I say I love you again

Daphne ;cries ;good

Regina ;she had a incident with a guy a couple years ago that she fell in love with and he broke her heart I don't think she wanted to put you through that

Daphne ; I didn't are you okay

Campbell ;Fine I promise although you might want to help me downstairs ...

Daphne ;Good giggles ; okay were good

Campbell ;were good


	5. Chapter 5

Campbell And I had been getting along very well He hasn't said he loved me again he kept his promise . I wanted to get to know him better before we started the Whole I love you thing . Campbell and I had been hanging out at my house a lot watching movies and eating things like that Not going on dates because we just wanted some alone time with each other before going out in Public Campbell was the first guy I felt I was taking it slow with . And it honestly felt like the best relationship I had in a while . I had just came out from the cleaning the exam room when I noticed Campbell had checked out . I went straight to Doctor Jackson's office and knocked on the door and he quickly opened it .

Doctor Jackson ;Let me guess your wondering were Mr. Bingman went

Daphne ; Yes I am is it okay if I ask

Doctor Jackson ;He had a headache ... I sent him home with his brother ...

Daphne ; was it a bad headache

Doctor Jackson ;Campbell doesn't usually complain so I am saying that it was more than likely a bad one ...

I walked out of Doctor Jackson's office and then resumed my work . I looked at the clock almost every minute to see if it was 5;30 because that's when I left . 5;30 pm Finally rolled around so I sent Campbell a text asking if he was okay and he never responded . Doctor Jackson saw I was gathering my things and leaving and he tapped me on the shoulder and slipped a Piece of paper in my pocket . I smiled and left the building and then when I got to my car I read the Note the Note said "Dear Daphne, Listed below is Campbell's address I am not suppose to do this so please don't let anyone know . Thanks for all you do hope you go and see Campbell .. . I smiled and put the Address on the dashboard so I could easily read it . It was a 5 min drive from the clinic so I drove to his apartment complex and found the apartment and knocked on the door . A few min later a little boy answered the door he looked to be about 5 years old . He said I could come in . I walked in and found Campbell laying on the couch

... Daphne ;Doctor Jackson gave me your Address.. I hope that's okay

Campbell cries ;I will thank him ... My brother had to go to work...

Daphne ;You okay ...

Campbell ;Cries ;my head hurts so bad I haven't had a headache like this since 2 days after the accident ... I ...

Daphne ;Can i get you medicine

Campbell ;Cries ; Yeah in the cabinet .. Ibeprofen ..

. I got Campbell's medication and handed it to him he took the medicine . And pointed to the couch and wanted me to set . There wasn't much room on the couch so I sat on the floor so I could look at his gorgeous face he smiled at me .. I rubbed his hair man he was really sweating .

. Daphne ;I am right here... Just rest ... okay go to sleep .

. Campbell ; Cries ;Brett buddy this is Daphne this is my Nephew Brett

Brett ;Hey ...

Daphne ;Hi ..

. Campbell cried a little bit more even though I had just gave him Ibeprofen it didn't seem to help him he just kept crying .. Campbell ;cries ;thank you for being with me

Daphne ;No problem

Campbell;cries ;my head is getting better ... can you watch Brett

Daphne ;No i am here for you

Campbell ;Cries ;Please Daphne .

. I did as instructed I made Brett dinner . and a couple Min later his brother Sam came home and I was thankful that I could Now focus on Campbell


	6. Chapter 6

I left shortly after Campbell's brother arrived at the house that was 3 days ago now he was back at work with patients and doing great as always . As Campbell called someone back for an exam he was there for just 2 min and he came out with a sad face looking as if he was about to cry . I grabbed his wheel chair handle and he turned around.

Daphne : now I know that didn't take 2 min

Campbell : they don't want a gimp working on there kid .. That's what they told me

Daphne : dumb ...

Campbell : no daphneNo don't

It was already too late I marched into that exam room and I told them how great of a doctor and person Campbell was . I was mad and although I couldn't hear my voice I could tell by the look on there faces that they thought I was crazy I was running off at the mouth not really caring what I said to these crazy people . A few min after being in the room doctor Jackson touched my hand and I freaked out when I saw it was him . I quickly walked out of the room . And doctor Jackson and I walked into his office

doctor : seriously what do you think your doing daphne

Daphne : taking up for Campbell it's not fair

Doctor : I am happy for Campbell he deserves someone to take up for him .. But you can't just go and yell at people like that okay got it daphne

Daphne : yeah .. I just people would look beyond the wheel chair you know

Doctor : I do understand it ... But some people weren't raised to look beyond it ...

Daphne : okay promise it won't happen again

Doctor : thank you

I went out of the room and finished my room Campbell was busy looking at files so I didn't bother him I figured I had already gotten my strike today . The clock struck 5:30 and I saw Campbell sign out as he was signing out I kissed his head . He turned around and smiled . He grabbed my hand and kissed it . He saw someone staring at us holding hands and he just stopped which I didn't blame him for . We walked and wheeled out to my car . Campbell : daphne would you help me .

.. Daphne : with what ...

Campbell : I wanted to tell you I am taking a ASL class and I was wondering if you could help me study

Daphne : I would be happy to help you.

I followed him to his apartment And he gave me his book and I helped him study a little we did about 30 min of studying . Before he leaned in and kissed me . I figured there was enough studying . Campbell stopped kissing me and I looked in his direction and there was Brett standing with a young woman .

Campbell : Daphne this is Brett's mom Jamie

Daphne : hey

Jamie : I came to drop Brett off alright Campbell

. Campbell : thanks

Jamie : you did good Campbell she's cute better looking than Gretchen

Campbell : she is beautiful

I smiled when I read Jamie's lips I love this girl already . Brett ran hugged Campbell so I guess it was my time to go and I gave him a quick kiss goodbye and left .


	7. Chapter 7

Campbell and I were doing quite well sometimes it felt like I was his friend instead of girlfriend but it felt nice to not be that serious expect for the kissing we seemed to be good friends . I planned on taking Campbell On a date and I asked him his favorite eating place .

Daphne : hey what's your favorite eating place Campbell

Campbell : I really like that place the maize ever been sweetie

Daphne : yeah I use to work there actually sweet heart

Campbell : did you get fired or something

I then had to explain to Campbell everything including Jeff I wasn't sure if this would make or break our relationship and I was nervous I told him everything down to Angelo punching him . After I finished the long speech I waited for a response but he just was setting there I reached for his hand and he grabbed it .

Campbell signs : it's surprising but speaks : we all make mistakes sweet heart

Daphne : thank you .

. I walked over to his wheel chair and sat on his lap to kiss him then all of the sudden Campbell stopped kissing me and looked towards the door I got off of his lap and he wheeled towards the door and I followed were Campbell stopped his wheel chair is were my dad was laying he was laying un responsive on the floor . Tears streamed down my face like water falls. Campbell got his phone out and called 911 I assumed I didn't know I was just standing there like a idiot staring at my lifeless father I got down beside him and tried to hold his hand but it was too cold I couldn't do it . He couldn't be gone . I felt a gentle hand run up my back . I didn't turn around I just stared at my dad . Next thing I knew I saw Campbell trying to get out of his wheel chair I grabbed his hands and helped him down to the ground to set . When he was setting he checked my dad's pulse he confirmed he still had a pulse .

Daphne : cries : we're right here

Campbell : help is on the way okay yeah

Daphne : cries : I can't Campbell I ... He's the only good dad I have

Campbell ; it's okay sweetie it's okay

we're right here We were just setting there like two idiots with my lifeless dad laying on bay's art studio floor no one was home .it was just me and Campbell I grabbed my dad's hand . I blinked and in a second I saw Campbell doing CPR on my dad it made me feel Better seeing that I didn't help him I just held my dads hand the way he did it was perfect just like Jace had taught me . He did it with such strength and courage doing chest compressions and CPR I never seen him move his hands like that the more he did it the more I saw it work and then when he saw it too Campbell tried harder you could tell he was focused . I then saw my dad open one eye

. John : hiiiii Daphne.: cries : you okay dad

John : yeahhhhh hhhh

The ambulance then took him away the checked him out asked him questions I couldn't read there lips but I stared at them intently they slowly took our hands apart and that's when I ran to Campbell .I helped him get back in his wheel chair

. Campbell : he's gonna be okay daphne it's okay ... Look he's okay

Daphne : cries : you .. U saved a life you Campbell

Campbell : so did you .. You saved doctor Jackson

Daphne : yeah but this is the man who gave me life

Campbell : he's gonna be okay I promise

I had completely forgot about texting my family when mom pulled up I ran to her she looked at me and saw a glimpse of dad through the window he waved at her . Daphne : cries : mom he had another heart attack

Kathryn : he's alert cries : he's alert

Daphne : I know he is ...

Kathryn : cries : why ... Last time he wasn't even awake how

Daphne : cries :. Campbell did CPR and chest compressions he didn't give up mom it was amazing Mom

walked over to Campbell and wanted to hug him but he wouldn't take it .

Campbell : I don't need a hug alright miss . Kennish it's fine ..

Go see your husband .. Kathryn ran to the ambulance and got in . Then I kissed my sweet Campbell Daphne : you didn't do it to repay me for saving doctor Jackson did you

Campbell : I saw my girlfriends dad dying and I had to do something that was my first time something just came over me

Daphne : cries : thank you .. I do love you

Campbell : good because I always have ... By the


	8. Chapter 8

Campbell drove me to the hospital after all he done I didn't expect him to drive me but he did . When we got to the hospital he asked if he could come in and I said yes I got his wheel chair stuff and helped him set down . He looked at me and smiled . He wheeled his self into the hospital . And I asked for john kennish at the front desk . Kathryn came up and touched me on the shoulder and I went with her . Campbell wheeled right along with us . We set down in a waiting room chair to talk . I started to tear up.

Kathryn : he's fine sweetie he's fine no don't cry the doctors said ... If it wasn't for your boyfriend he wouldn't be alive sweet heart

Daphne : cries : dad I thought mom I thought I was going to loose him

Campbell. : yeah he looked pretty bad when we got to him but he's alright daphne it's okay breath come on breath

Kathryn: yeah it's okay it's okay suhhh suhhh

I started sobbing I couldn't help it . I saw my dad practically dead . If Campbell wasn't there he wouldn't be alive I grabbed onto Campbell's hand and he put my hand on his arm and I held his arm tight and I felt his black gloves his strong hand that pushed his wheel chair everyday . His strong hands that saved my fathers life . I Took his glove off his hand I wanted to feel his hand . He closed his eyes and kissed my hand . I looked over and mom was smiling we saw a man walk up to us who looked to be a doctor .

Doctor : mister kennish is very lucky . He is stable and alert he wants to see daphne

Campbell wheeled with the doctor I walked behind him . When I walked in I saw dad hooked up to machines with a blood pressure cuff he looked better than before but still not perfect . Campbell wheeled up to dad's bed

Campbell : you okay

John : yes .. Thank you daphne .. Sweetie

Daphne : it wasn't me who saved you it was Campbell ... Dad cries : he saved your life

John: oh ...

Campbell : I am just glad your okay

John : why save me ...

Campbell : I saw daphne crying holding your hand I had to do something you were really sick you almost died

John : well thank you sir

Campbell : no problem

. Campbell and I wheeled and walked back we let dad rest . And let mom go in bay and emmett were just arriving . Campbell shook hands with emmett and we all set down together .

Bay : cries : you ... Actually picked a guy who wasn't crazy this time .. He saved my dad mom told me you ... Campbell you

Emmett kissed bay on her head and I grabbed Campbell's hand it was a shock to us all at how heroic Campbell had been and that if it wasn't for Campbell we wouldn't have our dad Campbell . . Emmett and bay and I all gave Campbell a group hug and I am surprised emmett was joining it but he loved john too . Campbell : I really don't want all this love . from daphne but it's okay I am a medical student I was doing what I was trained to do

Emmett : signs : we still thank you

Bay : signs : your still saved his life

The fact that Campbell wanted no praise made me feel so much better that he was the guy I picked he was my sewer love I kissed his lips softly and i looked back at bay . And she kissed emmett. Mom walked in the waiting room to see me and Campbell kissing and bay and emmett kissing suddenly bay and Campbell stopped because apparently my mom yelled . Kathryn: are you two crazy

Bay : just with our true loves

Kathryn : I know but get a room

Campbell : hey were's the supply closet that's our spot

Bay : your not even joking

Daphne : no that's were we had our first kiss


	9. Chapter 9

Dad Had came home a few days ago and I was forever grateful to Campbell for saving his life . One day I came over to Campbell's apartment Brett was watching TV and I peeked in and saw Sam in the computer room doing Work . I Saw Campbell at the table with two books open and I guess he didn't hear me because he didn't turn around . So I wrapped my hands around his neck and I kissed his head and then his cheek . He took his left hand and nudged me back and . He closed his books and turned around and sighed and did the Hold on signal but I kissed him anyway Campbell didn't stop but you could tell he was cranking his neck and I didn't know why

Campbell ;I told you I was studying

Daphne ;I am sorry I know I just wanted to say hey

Campbell ;Yep your kissing told more than Hello

Daphne ;What's wrong with Kissing my boyfriends head huh

Campbell ;signs ;Nothing ... Just

Daphne ;what

Sam walked out of his study room and looked at me with a mean look and he put his books down he told Brett to go to his room . For some Odd Reason I knew this Talk was going to be bad . I grabbed Campbell's hand and he took mine . Sam saw us holding hands and looked at Campbell and started speaking and Campbell slowly let my hand go . I didn't what was going on here but it scared me .

Sam ; You Know who called me after you left

Daphne ;No sir .. I ... don't

Sam ; Brett's mothers Lawyer .. Claiming that Brett's mom said that there was Inappropriate PDA

Daphne ;Oh Sam I am sorry I am sorry seriously I had No idea

Sam ;Both of you didn't ...

Daphne ; You still have custody right .. Sam

Sam ;Yes But I did get warned ... That if it happens again I will have Brett 2 days a week instead of 4 ..

Daphne ;I am sorry . I am very sorry

Sam ;Thanks but I don't want you In the apartment ... got it You can be with Campbell outside my apartment got it

Daphne ;Yes

Campbell ;Sam wait ... No ... I Won't kiss her I promise just let her come in the apartment Sam she made Brett Dinner when I wasn't felling well

I couldn't read Campbell's lips because he was talking to fast he seemed to be just as upset as I was . Sam mouthed Stay and I looked at Campbell and he smiled So I sat with him at the Table . And helped him with his studying I Learned a lot. He was studying brain Injuries which he later explained he wanted to be a neurologist A person who operates on Brains which I thought was very wise considering his injury . As I was getting Ready to leave I grabbed Campbell's hand and he smiled He kissed my hand I was worried his brother would see and his brother did see but he didn't seem to care . As I was leaving I said Bye to everyone . When I was about to go out the door Brett touched my leg and I looked to him .

Brett ; You and Uncle Campbell can smooch

Sam ;they aren't allowed to Brett go play

Brett ;it's okay with me ... bye Daphne ...

Sam ;I am sorry about that

Daphne ;it's fine .. I Don't mind but can I take Brett's offer just once

Sam ; alright ..

I softly give Campbell a goodbye kiss and out of the corner of my eye I see Brett smiling . I go to Brett and hug him . He puts his hands out so I pick him up and he points to Campbell's lap . So I lay him down on Campbell's lap . I smile and say bye once again and then I leave I drive home then Once I get home I tiredly walk to the guest house were I put down my things in my room then go back to check on Mom and she is watching TV . I smile everything in my life was going great at this moment but in the Life of Daphne I wasn't sure how long it would last


End file.
